Iris Dreams
by Homestuckcat
Summary: She was going to college to become a nurse, he was going to become a graphic design artist. Kankri moved away leaving Meulin alone and heartbroken, and soon an event takes place that gets their mother killed and she meets Kurloz Makara, eldest son of the Highblood in the Makara Clan when she falls in love. Rated M for Violence, lemons, and murder and death


Iris Dreams Ch. 1

The Makara Clan had been bad news for as long as Meulin Leijon knew. But when an accident gets her mother killed and she struggles to keep her and her sister alive. She has a few jobs and on her way to work she meets a bad boy who shows her how to live

Chapter 1:

"Welcome to Derse, you are in a dream bubble my young Leijon. The boy you met is from Prospit. We happen to have two planets. And all these answers will be answered." The voice in my head told me as I slowly found myself waking to an alarm that beeped loudly as I groaned sitting up.

"Meu Meu!" Nepeta jumped into bed next to me as I sighed softly picking my little sister up and grinned happily. "I'm right here Nepeta. But why do you keep pouncing me from my drawer?" I asked rubbing my green eyes and pushing myself up to sit there and knew she was in my room for a reason.

Yawning I look at my clock seeing its noon. I had a job at the coffee store on Main Street and was going to community college for nursing. I was pretty far in my education and would be graduating this up and coming fall if I pass my exams. Mom was pretty proud of me as I got a text message from my boyfriend Kankri Vantas that I needed to come over today.

Mother was awake and getting ready because I could smell the jasmine perfume she always sprayed. It was a nice scent that made my nose tingle. It was calming and Nepeta could smell the scent of breakfast from downstairs of fresh pancakes and fresh cut fruit. Mother always supplied us with the best foods.

I went downstairs with Nepeta dressed in my silk nightgown knowing that Nepeta was in her kitty pjs. Being the young age of 5 she was the cutest little sister I have ever had. She had short ginger hair with bright emerald eyes and freckles and the cutest dimples. I looked at lot like her with longer hair and the same emerald eyes. I'm guessing it was a Leijon thing.

I rubbed my back getting a half of a grapefruit and started eating the pink fruit before digging into some pancakes as mother smiled and entered the kitchen. She was a tall slender woman with a smile that screamed happiest woman alive.

That's what mom was, she was the happiest woman alive. She followed a pastor who happened to be my boyfriend's father. They had dated on and off and I think mom isn't dating him right now since Kankri was busy at college struggling to become a graphic designer. He was pretty good at it and I was pretty proud of him.

Kankri was just the type who can be perfect and isn't because of how he acts. He can get triggered but you serve him a few drinks and he becomes mellow. He was afraid of my best friend Horrus Zahhak because he was the burly strong type who threatened him not to hurt me. Kankri Vantas was sleek even though his family was kind of having a hard time. I loved his messy brown hair and how it always smelled nice. I hated that he had taken abstinence but his father was probably right even though we almost had sex once but then Horrus interrupted and we never tried again.

I sighed softly looking at mother who came to me and kissed me on the forehead. "I'm going to work and since you have no school today can you take Nepeta to her friends on your way to wherever you are going?" She asked as Nepeta sprang up into mom's arms and pouted. "You are going to see Karkat today aren't you? Give him this drawing." She whimpered at mother. "Ask your sister to take it since she's going to be there. I have to go little kitten." She purred kissing Nepeta on the forehead as well then hugged her and was soon out the door as I sighed looking at the picture.

She did like Karkat. Karkat was Nepeta's crush and has been since she met him in preschool. Now they were in kindergarten and Nepeta spent a lot of time with Karkat and Equius. Though mom didn't like Blade Zahhak much because of how rude he had been to her after she started dating Gabriel Vantas. I knew Katt was mad at him but Blade meant well and the two were friends she just hated his humor because he likes her.

I finished putting the leftovers away into the fridge and saw Nepeta curled up on the couch half asleep again. I went to get her a bath and I would shower her afterword. I sighed as I called Nepeta in for her bath and the little punk screams no at me as I knew she wanted to play a game of cat and mouse because she was running, so my little sister is basically a mouse.

I hated when she would hide in the house naked because I had to do the job of getting that slick body out of her hiding area and that was just annoying because she was so hard to find, so I went to look for her and then started to melt a marshmallow on the stove knowing she loved toasted marshmallows. Starting to look at it once it was done cooking, I grinned evilly. "Well some little kitten won't get a toasted marshmallow if she doesn't come out of her hiding spot!" I yelled. "I'm about to eat it. And if the kitten doesn't get in the bath she won't get this marshmallow either." I called trying to get her from hiding.

She soon tackled me as I grabbed onto her catching her in midair as I sighed softly. "Nepeta you need your bath. Let's go get your bath and I will give you this marshmallow." I told her as she whimpered that she wanted it now. I rolled my eyes handing her the marshmallow as she shoved it in her mouth before going into the bathtub as I sat at the edge of the tub and started to help her wash knowing that she was just going to cause trouble if I didn't supervise. Soon as she got her bath, I helped her into an outfit which was a white shirt covered in cats and a pair of jeans since it was cold out as I clipped her cat tail to her pants.

Soon as she was done I told her to play with her stuffed cat and our white cat Pounce De Leon as she did. I took a quick shower and sighed knowing that Nepeta was just going to get on my nerves today as I got dressed. I had to go and get her to Equius' house so I could get to Kankri's place knowing that he was expecting me any minute now. It was weird but I was ready to go and so was Nepeta.

As I grabbed my winter jacket and Nepeta's winter jacket, I dressed the girl first putting her kitten mittens and her blue kitty cat hat. She looked like a little kitten and it made me smile. I grabbed my jacket and boots pulling them on as I got Nepeta's shoes fastened and was soon out the door as I locked it once it was behind us as we went out to the snow covered ground as I got to my black Jaguar car and started to drive us to our designated locations. Horrus was waiting for me as I dropped Nepeta off to him telling him I would be back after seeing Kankri and he said he'd be there. So it was good to say Horrus always had my back and I just hoped the visit to Kankri's was going to be good today.


End file.
